Lost Cherry
by AubergineStorm
Summary: Her eyes fluttered open and the Uchiha held his breath. SasuSaku- Sasuke returns home.


Sasuke Uchiha refrained from clenching his fists as he walked into the gates of the Fire Country. How long has it been? His eyes ran through the crowd, it seemed like everyone had gathered just to see him walk through the gates. Isn't that a tad bit over exaggerating? Sasuke paced himself, taking in the faces slowly. Everyone had grown, just like him. Maybe not the ways he had but even better. His eyes flickered over the sea of heads and stopped at a certain blond one. Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed. Sasuke felt a wave of nostalgia as he heard his name, the countless of times his friend had screamed at him. The countless of times he ignored him, not even bothering to look at him. Naruto had grown, and matured more than he's expected. His eyes were fixed on him, his mouth a thin line. His body ready to pounce on the Uchiha, ready to yell at him for being such a jerk. Ready to accept his friend back. The only thing restraining him was an outstretched hand. Sasuke looked at his sempai and wordlessly acknowledged him with a slight jerk of his head. Kakashi returned the gesture, pleased that his student had the right mind to return.

Everyone was there. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Rock Lee, TenTen, Neji, Naruto...

Sasuke's brow creased slightly, turning his head, he searched for her.

Where was she?

Did she already start to hate him?

So much she can't even be bothered to welcome him back?

It's not like he even wanted anyone to welcome his back, but since everyone had already planted themselves here, why wasn't she with them?

Sasuke's throat clenched, where was she?

There was a tiny push at his right leg before it was encased in tiny encircled arms. Sasuke froze at the contact and looked down. He could hear audible gasps through the crowd. The little girl looked up at him and grinned. His jaw taunt, he lifted his hand. The crowd stilled, everyone thought the same thing. He was going to hit her. Sasuke stared at the girl, still smiling up at him, why wouldn't she run away? He was a big monster, a monster that could devour her with one mouthful. Sasuke lowered his hand to the top of her head and patted it gently. Content, she squeezed his thigh once more before running back into the crowd.

She never left, no she didn't. She waited, even though there was a possibility that he would hurt her, break her heart, and crush her. She didn't care what other thought. He was hers.

Sasuke grimaced, realizing he wasn't talking about the little girl.

Quickening his pace, he made his way to the Hokage's office.

* * *

"You will be one a six month probation, which means you, will not be able to leave the fire country, or go on any missions..." Sasuke took in the words without complaint, he knew this was coming. They should lock him up in chains and shove him in a dark corner to rot. Sasuke nodded quietly, his thoughts drifting.

"You may go."

Sasuke turned on his heels, wondering what she had said last. He completely didn't hear her.

"Sasuke!" Shizune called, watching the Uchiha stop gracefully. He turned around slowly.

"I thought you might want this back." She said, holding out a key. Sasuke took it from her and nodded. He watched her turn to leave, but found himself calling her back instead.

"Can I ask you something?" He said suddenly, his voice echoing through the corridor. Shizune turned to face him and looked at him expectantly. Sasuke clenched his fist. What the hell was he doing? Tell her it's nothing and walk away. Do it!

"Where is Sakura?" He asked. Shizune hid her surprise.

"Oh... She's... Well, she's resting." She replied. Sasuke growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's still unconscious from her latest mission." Shizune explained to the flustered Uchiha. Sasuke took in a breath.

"Thank you." He said curtly, turning away.

Shizune let out a breath she realized she as holding. The older he gets he scarier his stares are, she shuddered.

Hospital, hospital, who the hell do you get to the hospital? Sasuke punched the street lamp, careful not to use his full strength. He took a deep breath, calming himself. What was wrong with him today? This is the first time he's felt so frantic and... helpless.

Okay, Sasuke, breathe. Don't lose your composure.

With what little patience he had, he made his way to the hospital, ignoring the whispers and chatters that filled his ears.

When he made it, he wasn't sure if he did. Sasuke stared at the wooden door, jaw taunt and lips pursed it a thin line. He stood there, still like a carved statute. Why does he care? Sakura is annoying and she clings to him like a blood sucking leech. Why is he here? Why is he standing, right outside her hospital room? What is he doing?

Clenching his teeth, he slid open the door and let himself in. He paused to take in her face. Her pink hair fell neatly at the sides of her face and her eyes were closed. He still remembered the emerald green eyes she had, the ones that always followed him where ever he went. Then ones that were always there for him. She had grown. Walking over to the side of the bed, he sat on the chair. His elbows on his knees and fingers interlocked, he stared at her with unblinking eyes.

Sasuke stayed in that position for awhile. Eyes fixed on Sakura, never moving. He watched her consistent breathing.

Then she moved.

Sasuke sat up with a jerk and held the sides of the chair, wondering if he should call the doctor or do something.

A tiny groan escaped her lips and her face twisted in pain.

Pain? Was she in pain? Sasuke forced himself out of the chair, ignoring the part of him that told him he had done enough for today. He stood by her bed, his eyes boring down on her. What was it Sakura?

Her eyes fluttered open slowly. Sasuke, Sakura whispered in her mind. Am I in that bad a condition I'm hallucinating now? But he looked so real, she thought, he eyes closing again.

Sasuke gripped the bed sheets, should he call the doctor?

Then the door opened in one swift motion, Sasuke stilled. He looked up to see Rock Lee carrying a bouquet of lilies in his hands.

"Sasuke-kun..." Lee breathed, "Ah... I'll come back." He turned to leave when Sasuke called out to him.

"Wait. Don't go. I was just leaving." He said, walking past the boy without even looking back at the pink-haired medic.

* * *

Sasuke took in a deep breath and unlocked the door with the key Shizune had given him. Almost afraid, he hesitated before stepping in. The nostalgic woody smell hit him like a hard slap to the face. He glanced around his house, taking in his surroundings slowly. It was as if time paused for a brief second as Sasuke took a deep ragged breath. With a slight reluctance, he forced himself further into the house. His steps were slow and heavy but his eyes, alert and taking in everything.

He stopped and held the door when he reached his brother's room.

"_Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, even in death he ceases to amaze me."_

"_He equipped you with his own jutsu, as a last-ditch effort to kill me..."_

"_...or perhaps his intention was to simple keep me away from you."_

Sasuke gripped the door, hard; causing the area to dent under the intense pressure.

"_It was, to protect you."_

"_He did it all on orders from Konoha."_

"_It was all part of his duty."_

"_Except for one mistake, he was unable to kill his own brother."_

"_For him, your life weighed more than the village."_

Sasuke coughed, forcing a smile at the same time. Staring at his brother's empty bed, he muttered low.

"I'll live my life, to its fullest. I may not know why you did that for me, but you had to have a reason. I'll live this life, for you. And I'll live it the way you always wanted to, but never could."

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. He was tired, so tired. He glanced out of the window and noted it was already morning. Forcing himself from the warmth of the bed he washed up slowly, taking more time to splash his face with the icy tap water. When he was clean, he pulled on a fresh set of clothes and left quietly.

Konoha in the morning was always the same. Most of the villagers were already up and awake, preparing for the day ahead. Sasuke weaved slowly, through the crowd, taking small mental notes of the things that had changed since he left.

"Young man, would you like a pork bun? It's fresh, I baked it awhile ago." An old lady held up a tray full of steamed buns to his face, a friendly grin on her face. Sasuke stopped walking and shook his head politely.

"I'm not really hungry, but thank you. I'll come back later." He said, managing a small smile. She nodded slowly and continued looking for customers. Sasuke ran a hand through his fringe and continued walking forward, to the hospital.

He signed in like a normal visitor pausing for a second when he wrote down Uchiha. The nurse smiled at him and directed him to the room. He was about to tell her that he already knew how to get there, but her eager face made him clamp his mouth shut. The nurse was scribbling quickly on her clipboard when she turned around to smile at him.

"She's awake." She said simply. Sasuke felt his legs slow down, no, he wasn't ready for this. Sure he could visit her when she was out cold but to have her emerald eyes staring questioningly at him. He didn't have the courage to face her. He paused to turn around to run back down the steps and out the door and confess what a coward he is when the nurse grabbed his arm and shoved him into the room. Sasuke cringed when the door slammed shut and swore under his breath.

He took a deep breath and walked to her bedside, pretty sure she heard the door slam shut. Her eyes fluttered open and the Uchiha held his breath. For a moment, she looked at him, as if to ask herself if he was really standing next to her. Then her emerald eyes widened with shock as she sat up abruptly, her eyes never leaving his.

"You shouldn't..." He started, disapproving of her making sudden movements. When he was cut off when the air in his lungs flew out with a whoosh. His brain, as he realized, wasn't working as fast as it normally would. All his eyes caught, was a flash of pink and his body stiffened under the sudden weight.

She hugged him.

Sasuke let go the breath he realized he was holding and took another. He could smell her, a faint fragrance from her hair. The shampoo? Her arms coiled around his neck tightly and she buried her face in his neck.

"You're back," she breathed. Still holding him, showing no visible signs of letting go. Then his hand took control, he raised it, slightly, pausing, unsure if he should continue. But he did, and he placed it gently on her waist. He could feel her shock, the breath she let out on his neck. She pulled away slightly, just enough to look at him. He read her expression like an open book. Why did he do that? Why has he not pushed me away? Why is he staring at me straight in the eyes?

Why?

Why?

Why?

"Sasuke...?" She called slowly, as if to reassure herself it was him. He just looked at her, taking in her face. The face he left crying when he left. Realizing his hand was still planted on his waist he peeled it off slowly, returning it to his side. His hands, hug loosely next to his body. He didn't know where to put them; he had no pockets for them to hide. She was well aware of his hand leaving her body. She continued to stare at him, her hands still around his neck.

"What do you mean...?" She asked, looking into the other meaning of his hand. He waiting, praying she'd get it before he had to say it.

"I'm sorry." He found himself apologizing in a voice he could not recognize, a steady, sincere voice. Her eyes widened a little, before her expression softened.

"Are you going to let me chase you...?" She frowned, realizing how silly she sounded. Sasuke looked at her, for another moment before lifting his both hands to hug her waist. He held her to him gently, but firm.

"Maybe I'll try to get caught this time."

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I wonder why it sounded so serious. Heheheeh. **

**My fist SasuSake FanFic! **

**Review please!**


End file.
